


How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting when we meet again

by giorginaBM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts took many casualties, but for some it took more than others. You sacrificed your life to save George's with the consolidation that he would find solace with Fred. But was that the right decision?
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	How we shall laugh at the trouble of parting when we meet again

The foundation of Hogwarts rumbled under the weight of the death-eaters’ attack; the blue sparks illuminating the night sky as they rained down on the shield surrounding the school. You, Fred and George could only watch on in fear and anticipation from the highest vantage point, waiting for the dark wizards to inevitably destroy the Order’s carefully-placed protection charms and descend chaos on the castle. You weren’t prepared to fight a war – none of you were. The triple threat, as you had so named yourselves in your second year, had barely reached their twentieth birthdays before being thrust into the world of tyranny and turmoil; you were practically still children. Terror was the only overwhelming emotion you felt, but you tried hard to disguise it for your boyfriend and best friend. It was clear to see, however, that there were those of you in the group who could not cover up their fear as well as others, and you shared a knowing look with George. 

“You okay, Freddie?” you heard your boyfriend hesitantly ask his brother. 

“Yeah,” Fred gulped, but you knew better than to believe his words. 

“Me too,” George half-smiled, elbowing his brother lightly with his left arm. 

“Me three,” you agreed, wrapping your arms around the two boys who had been by your side since the very beginning, and now, the very end. 

The triple threat remained that way until it became impossible to ignore the battle cries that echoed into the night down below. You fought valiantly alongside George and Fred, taking down any death-eaters that stood in your path. A wayward curse soared past the heads of the battling ex-students and striked the tower behind the group instead, sending it into a thousand pieces and making way for more death-eaters to apparate onto the balcony. At the sudden realisation that they were slowly being outnumbered, Remus and Kingsley ushered the youngest members of Order down the stairwell and out of the thick of battle. Now with real plan in sight, Fred decided to head down to the seventh floor where he had last heard Percy had been duelling against members of the Ministry. You and George were reluctant to separate from Fred, but with the knowledge that Percy, one of the most highly trained wizards of your generation, would be by his side, you sadly let him slip away. 

You and George sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts, or rather what was left of it, hand-in-hand, finding somewhere else to make yourselves useful. The decision was made for itself when the infamous death-eater Corban Yaxley and his side lackey ambushed the conjoined lovers who were weaving a path in and out of the fleeing students. You faintly heard the sound of a killing curse before the flash of green light whipped its way from behind the pair, narrowly missing your head and slicing the edge of your right ear. You yanked back harshly on George’s arm as white-hot pain erupted from where the spell had singed off the piece of skin; a trickle of blood pooled onto your fingers. Yaxley smirked wickedly, and alongside the dull throbbing of your ear, you could feel your blood run cold. He didn’t give the couple a chance to retaliate before he threw another hex their way. It was skilfully blocked by a quick-thinking George, sending the four into a battle of strengths and wills. What Yaxley had failed to establish, however, was just how much training the pair had undergone the past year whilst in hiding. You, Fred and George had maintained Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes for as long as you could manage, but inevitably had come the time when it wasn’t safe to be seen on Diagon Alley, much less anywhere when you were members of the Order of the Phoenix. After reluctantly closing their beloved shop, the triple threat had taken refuge with Bill and Fleur at Shell’s Cottage, where you pre-occupied your time between order meetings, daydreaming of a post-battle wizarding world, and training for the fast-approaching war. 

You had managed to disarm and defeat Yaxley’s side lackey and stood-by as George gained the upper hand on Yaxley; guarding him from any other death-eaters who may try and sneak up on him. Yaxley crashed to the ground, George’s wand pointed underneath his quivering chin. You smiled in succession with your boyfriend’s triumphant grin as he readied to end this once and for all when suddenly you caught another black-hooded figure in your peripheral vision. Turning, you saw the third death-eater raise their wand, aiming a killing curse straight at George who remained blissfully unaware of the oncoming danger. The smile that once adorned your fell, and you knew in that moment what came next. Without a moment’s hesitation, nor time to register the full weight of your actions, you leapt in front of George and bared the brunt of the spell, knocking both of you down. The last thought on your mind being that while he loved and would miss you terribly, he would have Fred by his side to ease his grief; and it’s those thoughts that consoled in you in your last moments. George rose from the floor to see what had collided with him so bluntly, and felt the air escape his lungs upon seeing your limp body scrawled on the ground. He tried calling your name, but your eyes where without seeing; a ghostly smile still on your face. The startling realisation that you had sacrificed your life to save his own had the world spinning on its head. An anguished cry escaped his lips as he looked down on the dead girl on the ground, the one he had hoped to marry after the war had ended. George met eyes with the cackling death-eater who so cruelly taken your life, and silenced his celebratory wails with a flick of his wand. It was then the outlandish whispers of Voldemort pierced the students minds, calling on his followers to retreat and allowing those remaining to lay rest to the dead. 

The other side was unlike you had ever imagined it to be. Standing on the platform of King’s Cross station where you had waved goodbye to the faces of your loved ones every year for the past seven years as the train delivered you to your magical destination, you felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia, but at the same time, an immense confusion. Everything was definitely blindingly white like many had predicted, but it was also starkingly bare, and it left you wondering whether you had really crossed over or if you were somewhere in-between. You found you were not alone in your confusion, as the other people on the platform surveyed their surroundings with perplexed faces. You recognised Lavender Brown, the clingy girl who had captured Ron’s affections during your final year at Hogwarts, and Colin Creevey, the renowned Gryffindor who almost always was followed by his camera much to many people’s annoyance. The rest were a sea of unknown faces, but you knew that like yourself, all must have passed during the battle. It seemed like you were all waiting for something or someone to appear, and you were just about to ask someone nearby if they knew what was going on when an awfully familiar voice called your name. 

“No, no, no, this can’t be happening,” you muttered, horrified to see the person standing before you.

Fred Weasley could not be dead, you had just been with him moments ago. But alas, he too had met the same unfortunate fate after a wall had unexpectedly crumbled behind him, crushing him in an instant; a fate you had been unaware of when you had selflessly sacrificed yourself for George. _George_. The poor boy would be soon coming to the revelation, if he hadn’t already, that both his girlfriend and his twin brother had perished in the same night. Oh, the overwhelming grief he must be feeling, you thought, imagining the beaten-down redhead collapsing to the floor in front of the bodies of the two largest parts of his life. Fred must have had the same thought, as he mirrored your expression of regret and sadness. However, there was nothing you could do to change that now. And as you boarded the Hogwarts Express one last time, you both hoped George would live a full life without until the day the triple threat was reunited once again.


End file.
